


Tainted Holmes

by Doctorcheekbones



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, bbcsherlock
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenlock, Vamp!lock, Vampires, Vamplock, Violence, teen!lock, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorcheekbones/pseuds/Doctorcheekbones
Summary: Noone can attract Sherlock Holmes as much as John Watson in a rugby uniform.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like twilight but with better plot twists;)

Sherlock Holmes, a name that brought fear and curiosity to many at school. The teen was a genius at heart, from solving numerous mathematical equations to finding out who slept with who the night before _just_ by the way a persons shoe lace is tied. Sherlock liked to think of himself as a shadow that acquired no attention at all; which was quite difficult as he was _quite_ an attraction. 

John Watson, the name was foreign on most student's tongues as he is new. Being the new boy and trialling for the schools rugby team was a challenging move but his well built physique and charm achieved a spot on the team. John automatically befriended another boy, Mike Stamford, that was on the same team. John's new friend showed him the ins and outs of the school's building. "You basically have all the same subjects as me, this is great!" Mike exclaimed excitedly. 

John's backpack brushed against Mikes' uniform. A soft smile appeared on John's face due to relief that he had a friend with him in class. 

Mike leaned forward and whispered, "Although I do have to warn you," Mike's eyes scanned his surroundings before continuing, "There's this guy in the class who is a bit of a... push over?" Mike questioned himself if he used the right wording. "Last term he made two teachers cry." 

John huffed out a laugh and never dwelled on the subject. 

* * *

"DNA replication, can anybody tell me what it is?" Mr Laing asked the class, his voice over powering the irritating buzzing noise emitting from his computer. 

The door creaked open and a slender figure appeared in John's view. The boy swiftly walked in through pupil's stools and took a reserved seat that was deserted up the back of the class. He looked odd. 

"Mr Holmes," Mr Laing sighed harshly, "What time do you call this?" 

John, intrigued, watched the brunette shrug, leaning forward and resting his arms on his desk, "three o'clock." 

The class sniggered as the current time displayed '3:00pm' on the clock above Mr Laing. Mr Laing unleashed a frustrated huff. "Any more of your cheek Sherlock, I will be forced to send you to the headmasters office." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and as he did so a new figure caught his attention, an average blonde male who had recently just joined the school. Sherlock noted the boys jaw and how prominent it perceived. His nose was slightly more noticeable but suited the rest of his features, his eyes were the colour of ice on a winters day. The boy made Sherlock's breathing hitch- 

"Mr Holmes!" 

Sherlock's eyes averted the strangers and back to Mr Laing's brown ones. The wrinkles around his eyes emphasised stress and lack of sleep; Mr Laing and his wife had been fighting again. 

"I think you should save your shouting for when you're at home, seems to me it's a frequent occurrence that you do."

Mr Laing narrowed his stare at Sherlock, "I do no such thing." 

Sherlock noticed he was starting to hesitate. "So you're telling me that you have a stable relationship with your wife." Sherlock found some amusement in the conflict. 

"If you're just playing a trick again Sherlock you'll find yourself in detention!"

"I don't see you denying my comment," Sherlock's brow peeked up, "I think it's evident in the fact that your love life is unstable due to the multiple creases in your shirt. You don't iron your clothes." Sherlock clicked his tongue cockily, "Your wife does."

The class was silent.

John Watson was in awe.

* * *

Sherlock twiddled his thumbs as he sat outside the head masters office, trying to occupy himself for the time being. 

The office door banged open revealing Mr Laing. Sherlock's eyes fixed onto a deadly scowl as a voice boomed from behind the wall, "Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock entered boldly and sat down in front of the head teacher, "You summoned me."

"For bullying an adult, _again_." The headmaster said. 

Sherlock chuckled, "You call that bullying, it's called truth." 

"You retaliated because he caught you late to his class, retaliated inappropriately I may add."

Sherlock tried to cover his snigger with a forced cough. 

"If I wasn't good friends with your father _or_ your brother wasn't head boy, you would be out of here... not just because of this, but because of all the others. You're on a warning Sherlock, or I could get in trouble myself. Behave please. That's all, you're dismissed. Hurry before I soon regret the decision." 

Sherlock returned to the cafeteria for a lunch period. Unamused.

* * *

 

"Looks like he's not suspended then," Mike snorted as he weaved his fork through his spaghetti. 

John's eyes scanned Sherlock as he entered the cafeteria, taking a seat alone with very little folk in his proximity. This confused John. "He looks very..."

"Lonely." Mike finished John's sentence. The word rolled off Mike's tongue as if he was used to describing Sherlock like that. 

John's face scrunched up, "He's got no friends?"

"Sherlock Holmes keeps himself to himself and only himself, you never hear anything except what others say. Sometimes it's not good what they say. I feel sorry for him." Mike continued to eat. 

"Why didn't you make friends with him then?" John questioned. 

Mike was silent before mentioning, "He's rude, I mean you seen how he acted towards the teacher. His brother is head boy too and is always watching Sherlock so no one really messes with him, although you never see them together and rumour has it he has a younger sister also, apparently she's beautiful, but I've never seen her. I don't know John, but I know he's bad business. All the girls swoon over him but he rejects every single one, I don't think he's ever had a relationship." 

John's eyes flickered to Sherlock's who had his head buried in a biology book. "He seems like a normal lad," John studied him more until Sherlock looked at him. 

"Don't stare John, you're not making it discrete."

When John turned around he could feel Sherlock's eyes burn through him, it made John uncomfortable but thrilled him at the thought of _maybe_ making a friendly acquaintance. John didn't want to approach the teen, he would need to wait until he approached him. 

* * *

"Ionic bonding, how very exciting!" Mrs Mellville grinned. 

John finally built up courage and opened the classroom door. The whole class fell silent. John stood there with all eyes directed towards him. He felt like prey in a lion's denn. "I'm John, is this Chemistry?" 

"Yes dear, you new?" She asked politely. John nodded in confirmation. "Well the class is full, but if you take a seat next to Sherlock for the time being, I'll get you properly seated soon."

The hair on John's arms stood up straight as he looked at the empty seat next to Sherlock. John also couldn't dismiss other students giggling and sniggering whilst whispering to each other. John pulled his bag strap further up his shoulder awkwardly as he took a seat next to him. 

"Now where were we? Ionic bonding." 

John's eyes skimmed over his chemistry partner who was glaring at him. John slightly smiled at him but Sherlock never returned the gesture. Sherlock kept eye contact with John, not displaying any emotion just a blank expression. Now john was up close to the brunette he noticed how perfectly carved his face was like it had been sculpted from the gods and skin the colour of lily petals. His lips were prominent as they had the most colour in his face, a deep crimson colour, John wouldn't put it past him if he was wearing lipstick. And those eyes, a baby blue colour. John was envy of his good looks and felt intimidated. "I'm John," he introduced his self. 

"I gathered," was all he replied. Sherlock's speciality was definitely not in socialising. In fact John's presence intrigued him, he hadn't smelled anyone as good before. Sherlock found John quite... tempting. Suddenly Sherlock get John's scent invade his nostrils and he rapidly gripped the edge of the science desk they were sat at. Sherlock could always control his ability of hunger but with John next to him he was finding it difficult to. 

"And you are?" John knew who he was, he craved conversation to find out why no one really approached Sherlock. He felt guilty that he had no friends. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "Your chemistry partner," acting smart. 

John's face scrunched up at Sherlock's decline. "No your name."

"Why would you want to know my name?" Sherlock was genuinely confused, he hadn't been asked that question in years. 

John didn't know the answer, "Because like you said... I'm your chemistry partner." John felt quite proud at his cheeky comment. 

Sherlock automatically felt attached to John and he cracked a faint smile. "Very well, the name's Sherlock Holmes." 

John felt relieved that he finally got through, "Nice to finally meet you." 

Sherlock cocked his brow up, "Finally?"

"I've heard a lot about you," John didn't know if that was the right thing to say. 

"No doubt, captain of the rugby team." Sherlock's grip on the table loosened as he tried to occupy his attention from John, he couldn't stand John's oder as it was too inviting. 

"Wait how did you? I only knew myself this morning, news couldn't have travelled that fast-" john was interrupted as Sherlock got out of his seat and John watched the teen fled the classroom. Which brought attention to John as he was sitting next to Sherlock previous position. When the bell rippled through the class indicating that the session had drawn to an end, John scrambled out of his seat and jogged his way to Sherlock who was organising folders in his locker.

"You can't just waltz out in the middle of a class like that!" John couldn't think of a conversation starter, he blurted out the thing that came to mind. "And not giving an explanation of how you knew I became rugby captain this morning."

Sherlock's face dropped as he slammed his locker shut, his face gloom-like, "Because I overheard people talk today," Sherlock snapped as his eyes widened. He didn't want to go into detail as he wanted to instantly burry himself into the lockers to cocoon himself from John. His craving was tempting. Sherlock was going to head in the adjacent direction of John until John slammed his arm against Sherlock's locker creating a barrier, sealing Sherlock under his body. 

"Your eyes are a different colour than they were in class," John narrowed his eyes studying Sherlock's. John was confused.

Sherlock really started to panic as he spluttered, "It's the um, lighting of the hall, they always do that... something about the pigment, will you excuse me." Sherlock ducked under

John's guard and rushed towards the schools front doors. 

John's eyes were glued to his slender figure disappearing into the herds of pupils. John felt a warmth evaporate from him, the warmth escaping, lacing through his grip. 

* * *

John never seen Sherlock for the rest of the day, or the next two days. He was starting to get worried and blaming himself for making Sherlock clearly uncomfortable. "Apparently the head master is angry because Mycroft hasn't been in school for the past two days. And with prom coming up head boy needs to be involved." Mike shrugged as he took a large bite of his apple. 

Then two young females joined the two boys. "John Watson, meet Molly and Janine the eye candy of this high school." Mike winked towards Janine flirtatiously. 

"Oh Mike." Janine blushed. 

Molly shyly introduced herself, "Hi John." 

"This is Sherlock's secret admirer," Mike smirked to John before receiving an adamant smack from Molly. "Not like anyone doesn't know!" Mike shrieked in return. 

"Who doesn't want a piece of Sherlock, he's sex on legs," Janine quirked backing her friend. Mike burst into laughter. Janine cocked her brow, "You're just jealous."

Mike hiccuped, "Like I'd be jealous of that freak."

John's mouth formed a tight line, "I'm jealous, everyone seems head over heels for him." He felt the need to stick up for Sherlock. 

"Though he doesn't take interest in anyone who throws themselves at him. Shame, I bet he's still a virgin." Janine sighed. 

Molly's cheeks reddened, "Imagine being the one to take Sherlock Holmes' virginity. You'd get a medal." 

John chuckled to himself adding more awkwardness.

* * *

John was fixated with the rain drops falling on the class room window. He always thought of them racing each other down the glass panel.

"Apologies for my lateness," a voice murmured latching John's attention. There stood the mysterious Sherlock Holmes, drenched from head to toe. John felt the electricity radiate from the teen as he gradually came closer and sat next to him. 

Sherlock whispered to John, "and apologies for my absence." 

John glared at him before dropping his gaze to his open textbook. John cleared his throat, "Have a nice time off did you?"

"Yes, it was a relaxing three days." Sherlock mumbled finding the situation awkward. 

"I suppose if it's a nice day you're allowed to go away." 

Sherlock could hence the bitterness in the comment. "I didn't plan it, I don't plan the weather John. My mother and father wanted to take a camping trip." 

John huffed, "Fair enough. I suppose I should give you some chemistry notes you've missed."

Sherlock grinned, "No worries, got them here." Patting his up-to-date text book. 

"So, where did you go?" John made small talk. 

"Oh, up in the mountains, we like to go there a lot." Sherlock answered. 

"Nice I take it."

"Well yes John, or we wouldn't go up." 

John shot Sherlock a blank look. Sherlock retaliated with a smile. "You going up soon?"

"If the weathers nice," Sherlock's gentle smile faded as he took sudden interest in his book.

John rolled his eyes, he was annoyed, "Let's hope so for your sake then."

"I gather you're annoyed at me." Sherlock started to write the sentence on the teacher's board in his book.

John chuckled, "Good observation."

"What can I do to redeem your friendship?" Sherlock asked mockingly.

"Well I am struggling with this subject, and I understand that this is a subject you succeed in. What about some tutoring?"

"I can do that," Sherlock said smugly. 


	2. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock doesn't like people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone protec our boi Sherlock xx

Sherlock jumped down onto his balcony where he was suddenly greeted by a gush of wind by his side. Before he knew it Mycroft was standing straight beside him. 

"Hello, brother mine," Mycroft's voice was like silk, "Have a good day at school?" He asked with a fake smile. 

Sherlock scoffed, "What's it to you?"

"You looked very cosy with, _John Watson_." Mycroft purred. 

"Mycroft don't, _please._ "

"I won't interfere, _unless he hurts you_."

"He won't hurt me!" Sherlock said aserbically, Sherlock turned on his heels and gazed out of the window, "No-one hurts me."

Mycroft hummed, "You say that so often."

Shrelock scoffed and faced Mycroft.

"I worry about you little brother, I mean if no-one can hurt you..." Mycroft paused before adding in a softer tone, "What does that make you capable of?"

Sherlock hated how correct Mycroft was. He sighed and diverted his stare at Mycroft to the floor. 

"I want to look out for you."

Sherlock interupted, "Yeah well I'm a big boy _and_ can fend for myself. I don't need you watching me twenty four seven. I'm not a child!"

"Well you certainly act like one!" Silence. "I can smell John Watson from a while away therefore I want to make sure you keep your distance before staring something you will regret," Mycroft's eyes narrowed at Sherlock, "And you will regret it Sherlock."

Sherlock didn't reply.

Mycroft noticed the absent snarky comment Sherlock would usually provide. "I can understand the attraction, I will honestly admit, I'd love to sink my teeth into him." Mycroft pushed Sherlock to get a rise out of his brother.

Sherlock tensed his jaw and unexpectedly pinned Mycroft against the wall with just his arm barricading across Mycroft's neck. Mycroft's feet dangled eagerly searching for the floor.  
"Don't you _fucking_ dare try," Sherlock hissed. 

Mycroft spluttered words that were not audible. Then Sherlock could tell there was a new presence to his right. "Sherlock, let him go," Greg approached with caution. Eye's grey with worry.

Sherlock tutted as he let his grip go and Mycroft fell to the ground, landing swiftly on his feet. Mycroft's hands soothed the crumples in his suit. "You're bloody mad." Mycroft himself now was worrying. Sherlock was already protecting John Watson and that there was the extremity he went to with his own brother nevermind anyone else. Just how deep was Sherlock?

Sherlock gave a chilling stare in return. 

"I won't touch your precious John Watson," Mycroft snarled as he started to leave the room, Lestrade following behind. 

"Of course you wouldn't," Sherlock bitterly commented before raising his voice, "Because we all know you're shagging Gavin!" 

Mycroft stopped dead in his tracks keeping his back facing Sherlock. 

Sherlock crossed his arms, "Or is it the other way around." Sherlock couldn't help but smirk. 

Mycroft turned swiftly on his heels before Lestrade grabbed Mycroft's shoulder preventing him from launching at Sherlock. "Leave it." Greg snapped at Mycroft. Lestrade's now hazel eyes then flickered to Sherlock, "And I'm called Greg, if you even bothered to remember." 

The two vampires fled Sherlock's room. Sherlock was yet again,

_Alone._

* * *

"Here's my number."

Sherlock looked up from where he was sitting, alone in the cafeteria, at John Watson towering over him. "Why would I need _your_ number?" 

"For after school, so you can tutor me." John answered, a quaver in his voice, he'd look really stupid if Sherlock forgot or wasn't being serious in the first place.

Sherlock's impulses were currently rising immensely due to John standing in front of him. John's scent was luring Sherlock in, further and further. "Yeah, of course, that makes sense." 

John scrunched up his face examining their surroundings. "You sitting alone?" 

"Yes." 

John shrugged, took the empty space next to Sherlock and sat down. "Not anymore," John grinned. 

Sherlock felt a gush of warmth cascade his body, a warmth he had never experienced before. It was the most rejuvenating feeling he had ever experienced. "Y-you're not afraid of what other people... think?" Sherlock said uncertainly. He couldn't understand why John was being nice. Rarely is it that _anyone_ is nice to Sherlock. 

"Nope, don't give two fucks what people say, they do little else," John smiled sweetly at Sherlock before pulling out a sandwich from his school bag. "You got something to eat?" 

Sherlock lowered in his chair, "I hardly eat." In fairness Sherlock was telling the truth, he hadn't hunted for days and he felt weak.

"Bullshit, come on, I'll buy you something." John insisted. 

"Really John, I'm fine, I'm not hungry." Sherlock said seriously.

John stared at Sherlock in disbelief, holding a gaze for longer than appropriate. Then the disbelief faded and he was just staring at Sherlock's irs', if anything John would've believed that he had contact lenses in.

Sherlock started to feel uncomfortable. "What?" Sherlock asked.

"Your eyes, they're... unique," John said in awe. "Really extraordinary."

Sherlock gulped feeling extremely hot. He felt John praising him, making him out to be angelic when he was the opposite. Sherlock classed himself a monster. Sherlock felt like a fool. He made himself believe that what John was saying was lies. Sherlock was a tough person to accept friendships or compliments due to the fact that he put himself down day to day for being what he is. Sherlock _lacked_ trust. He would feel like an idiot if he was falling into John's trap only for John to quickly drop him. Alone is what protects him.

"Flattery gets you nowhere John." And with that Sherlock snatched his book from the table and swiftly left. Afraid of commitment and friendship.

John sat in the same spot not understanding what had happened. His mind clouded by the reality that Sherlock might not like him. That thought circulated in his mind.

"Hey, John," Mike grinned as four other peers followed. They all took seats at the table like no one was sitting here before. Casual conversations were happening left,right and centre. John was still staring at the door hoping Sherlock would burst through it. John wondered if he had been coming on too strong. 

"You ready for the game tomorrow Watson? We need you on your best behaviour because The Hawks... they play dirty." Mike widened his eyes. 

John started to feel anxious. This was going to be John's first game whilst being with this team. "Happy as Larry," John forced a smile as his eyes always kept a firm watch on the door Sherlock left. 

* * *

"Nice work today Watson," coach patted John on the back while they walked back to the male changing room. 

John grinned in return, "Hopefully I play like this tomorrow." 

"Either way, you're not going to let the team down." Coach disappeared out of the room and John headed towards the shower. 

Steam emitted from John's golden skin. John washed himself, his hands running over his smooth texture. His mind wouldn't let Sherlock vanish, more the fact he watched Sherlock leave - that scene was on loop in his head. _Everyone_ knew Sherlock has commitment issues and John _was_ warned but he felt too attracted to Sherlock. John had one encounter with a boy but even at that it was a cheeky kiss on the lips for a laugh. But with Sherlock, _it was different_. He hadn't felt so attached to a person's personality and not to mention those eyes, eyes that made John melt under his gaze. John had an automatic pull towards the boy. He was drop dead gorgeous. Only a fool could argue with that.

John could feel a pool of warmth building in his lower abdomen, John stared down and noticed he was half erect. John suddenly went into a panic and finally, with great strength, brushed the thought of Sherlock from his mind. 

John switched off the shower and rubbed himself dry ignoring his need. Just until he got home.

* * *

Darkness surrounded John as he walked home in the dead of night, In reality it was only 8 o'clock at night but to John it was a long day, John felt himself getting colder and colder by the second. As John was getting increasingly numb with the cold, he took a short cut in an alley. Strangely he started to feel like there was a pair of eyes glued to him. This resulted in John snuggling further into his jacket collar as he felt himself being stripped down. 

As John turned to the left out of the alley way he was greeted by a dozen boys swaying and yelling with bottles stuck in their hands. 

_Shit._

John couldn't turn back because he had just been spotted by one of the teens who grabbed his other friends attention. The noise died down and John felt vulnerable. "Hey, look who we have here!" One shouted. 

John ignored the comment and started to head for the group of boys that were blocking his path. He was five minutes away from his home and John didn't want to let fear get the better of him. "Excuse me," John said bitterly as he passed the first male. No one moved. Mockery began to settle between the other boys. 

"Look," one of them grabbed John's school tie that was untied around his neck, "He's from St. Barts!" All the boys started to laugh hysterically whilst John stood there helplessly. 

"Wanker!" John heard the echo is someone's voice say. 

John shook off the comment, "Can I get past please." 

All the boys were circling him in a threatening manner. "Fuck off, like we're going to let _you_ past." 

"Get out of my way," John said sternly. He was starting to get agitated. John knew he was strong but with the amount of bodies against his, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance agaisnt all of them.

Laughter circled John, "Oh and what are you going to do?" another boy piped up, shoving John purposely. The boy who was in front of John tensed his fist and raised it up, "I'll fuckin' do you in, _poof_." 

Suddenly, before any boy could lay a finger on John, there was screeches of wheels in the background increasing in sound. John's back was turned to the scene that the boys' eyes were fixed on. Before John could hear the slamming of a car door, the figure rapidly appeared in front of John's view - pushing the other, with the tensed fist, away from John at full force. John noticed the recognisable mop of curly hair and his heart skipped. 

"Back off," Sherlock's voice grumbled making the boys slowly disperse from their huddle around John. Sherlock turned his head to the side to speak to John directly, "get in the car." John didn't want to argue with the clearly enraged Sherlock Holmes, John followed his orders. 

Sherlock's anger rippled through his body that much his fangs started to show. The boys' eyes widened at the teen who seemed superior. "Woah," they quivered as they kept distancing themselves from Sherlock. Sherlock remained intimidating eye contact as he returned back to the car that was securing John. Sherlock started to rev the engine which roared like an animal ready to pounce. The boys darted off in various directions, fleeing the nest, to get away from Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock raced down the street, his knuckles white against his pale complexion - showing the intensity of his grip on the steering wheel. "Distract me," Sherlock's voice was grainy. 

John looked at him as he braced himself, clutching onto the passenger arm rest, " _Distract_ you?" 

"Yes, so I don't turn back and fucking maul them." Sherlock said through gritted teeth. 

"Uh," John hesitated, "I've got my first game tomorrow. I- I wanted to ask if y-you would come and watch." 

Sherlock snickered, "A game, really?" his grip loosening gradually. Sherlock's temper had cooled down and he was finding it easier to remain focused on the road. 

"Yeah, thought it wouldn't be too bad," John relaxed as Sherlock reduced his speed to the road limit. "I could really use the support," John mumbled. 

Sherlock's eyes flickered between John and the road. "I might go away with my family tomorrow."

John frowned at Sherlock's bluntness, "Bullshit!" John snorted. 

Sherlock was a little taken back by the sudden change of tone. Sherlock thought John would've been a little more content with him with just saving John and all.

"Don't try and pull that one on me Sherlock, you're a good friend to me and I need you there most!" John huffed. John's mixed emotions got the better of him. All emotions in John's body were high: Relief, agrivated, confused. They were all showing. They were showing so much that John actually forgot Sherlock's strong point wasn't emotions.

Sherlock remained silent.

"Look, what you did back there for me was- I mean I'm grateful. Truly. I am. Friends look out for each other-"

"I don't have friends, John." Sherlock snapped. "Back there was me _happening_ to cross paths with you and I seen what they boys were planning to do. Any fool would help." 

John looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. He just wanted Sherlock to look him in the eyes so he actually felt like he wasn't talking to a brick wall. "You _happened_ to cross paths with me?" John said mockingly, "at eight o'clock at night! in the backroad... to my house!"

"Yes!" Sherlock bit back. 

"Oh, so I suppose you hang out there often, do you?" 

Sherlock held his tongue. Truthfully, he _was_ watching John walk home, purely for the fact that he felt guilty for what he said earlier on in the canteen. He thought of himself being unreasonable and jumping to conclusions that John was expecting something out of being nice. Sherlock was unfamiliar when it came to relationships of any sort. Not to mention, he could also smell the pack of boys that were in John's route. 

Sherlock looked at John, their eyes met, chests heaving: Sherlock's because of anger and John's because of fear. 

John noticed under the lighting of the car that Sherlock's eyes were crimson. "Your eyes are red!" John stated, sounding bewildered and concerned. 

Sherlock shied away from John, trying his best to cover his face. 

"No Sherlock, I'm being serious! That's not normal!" 

"You're clearly seeing things!" Sherlock replied sharply. 

John was narrowing his eyes directly at Sherlock. "No one has red eyes," John emphasised. 

Sherlock grabbed onto the steering wheel, "Will you just fucking leave it." 

John sat back. Taking in Sherlock's hunched posture. "D'ya know what! Now I understand why you don't have friends." With that John unbuckled his seat belt and slammed the car door shut. Wanting to walk the rest of the way home. Himself. 

Sherlock clenched his teeth together and rattled past John in his car. He wanted to scream at his feelings. He shouldn't be so hurt by John's actions. He shouldn't feel confused when he's with John. He shouldn't feel himself warm up next to him. 

* * *

John stared out at the grass field. The field looked so bare and empty, just like John. He regretted last night and wished that he wasn't so harsh with Sherlock. Mike brought him into reality with a smack on the back. "Don't look so gloom Watson!" Mike laughed. 

John couldn't keep his mind off last night and the conflict him and Sherlock had. "Sorry mate, just not with it today."

"Well you better snap out of it," coach grinned, overhearing their conversation. 

John smiled softly in return and then turned his attention to the field where he seen parents filling in the seats at the side. No sign of Sherlock. 

At the corner of his eye the other team attracted John and he stared at them. They looked familiar, then it clicked that they were the same group of boys John had bumped into last night on his way home. A chill shot through his spine at the memory. The boys all looked at John and Mike causing them to burst into fits of laughter. 

"What they giggling like girls for?" Mike questioned. 

"Nothing." John answered. Feeling more nervous than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun


	3. Unfortunate Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little rugby captain :) x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im so uneducated about rugby n this is a quick chapter

The wind surfed through Sherlock's curls as he spectated the rugby park intently. His eyes scanned the pitch in search for John. He said that he wouldn't turn up but he couldn't help the magnetism to the seat Sherlock was in. 

Well, Sherlock wouldn't class hiding under the stalls, _a seat._

Sherlock leaned against the metal pole that was beside him as he examined the players filter out onto the pitch. He also couldn't help a little jolt of happiness when he spotted John.   
Sherlock's smile grew as he watched John pat his mates on the back. Then the smile died down as he realised that newly familiar warmth- he was in deep with John Watson. 

As the game kicked off Sherlock stood, with his eyes glued, amused. 

Then Sherlock started admiring they way John moved, he progressed swiftly, Sherlock underestimated John's ability of running. The speed John had on him was surprising for the height he was - Sherlock had once calculated John's height in biology class when John went to sharpen his pencil at the bin - John's muscles were tensed and firm which made Sherlock's eyes divert lower to John's arse. 

_Now that surprised Sherlock._

Sherlock was then snapped out of his longing daze at the crowd yelling and 'booing'. Sherlock's eyes narrowed as the other team, The Hawks, were crowded around a distressed Mike Stamford on the ground cradling his knee. 

John ran over and helped Mike up. The opposite team gained a warning. As the bodies dispersed the member of The Hawks' face was clear and distinct. It was then when Sherlock recognised the boy from the other night that had threatened John. Sherlock felt his protectiveness instinct wash over him and he was alert that the adjacent boys were watching John with menacing eyes. 

* * *

John could feel eyes on him as he looked up from Mike. John could feel his pulse increase with vexation as he looked at the boy that raised a fist to him the night before. John offered Mike his hand and Mike took it as he stood straight. The boys shared a quick glance at each other before John patted Mike on the back. 

_It was back to the game._

John was upfront, when the whistle blew he was quickly passed the ball which meant he was a prime target. John was charged at by the conflicting team and they bundled on top of him. John felt the ball come away from his grip, he managed to peer up to his team mate, James Sholto, as he was the culprit that took the ball. James darted from the huddle of boys and managed to land a touch down. 

The crowd started to cheer for St. Barts. John grinned as he escaped the pile of boys at the points given. James came up to John and gave him a hug of achievement. As they broke the boy that had the name "Magnussen" on the back of his tshirt barged purposely against John's shoulder. 

John felt the force of the brush and his shoulder started to tense. John glared at Magnussen, the teen from last night that near enough hit him if Sherlock wasn't present, John could feel the surge of rage.

St. Barts _had_ to win.

John pushed up front, James Sholto hurdled the ball into John's hands and John sprinted towards The Hawks' end. John's body was exceeding his respiration limit, he could feel the pain flow through his body and his lungs gasping for air as he weaved through The Hawks - The players weren't happy at John's impressive success. 

John was too focused on getting to his final destination he never seen Magnussen sliding into him from his right. 

* * *

Sherlock witnessed Magnussen smirking to his own team members. Sherlock could automatically sense an awful feeling in his stomach. He never in his life prayed, but there and then he prayed that John Watson would not feel any pain. Sherlock was on edge as his eyes were fixed on Magnussen at all times. 

He wanted to _warn_ John. 

He wanted to _rush over_ to John and step in front of him to prevent anyone from harming him. 

Then Sherlock felt himself crack mentally when he noted the crunch of Magnussen's impact on John. Sherlock noticed the way John slammed onto the ground. Sherlock's grip increased on the metal pole - he had that much of a grip, the pole shaped to the natural wave of Sherlock's hand. 

Everyone rushed over to John and James started to shove Magnussen agressively which resulted Mike Stamford holding James back. John was still crippled on the floor, first aiders ran to John with multiple kits. Sherlock rested his chin ontop of his finger tips. He _craved_ to cradle him. It destroyed Sherlock that he couldn't do anything to reassure him or even take the pain away from him. Then Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Magnussen when a screaming ref sent the teen off. 

Magnussen went inside of the changing rooms.

_Sherlock took a mental note of what changing room._

* * *

"John, John, listen to me mate," Mike hushed John's cry. 

John felt like his left arm was missing. The way he landed was excruciating - all John's weight had accumulated at his shoulder as he decked onto the ground. "I-i can't move." John wailed. 

"I know, but you _need_ to move," Mike worried. 

"Let's carry him off the pitch," coach suggested and they done so. John felt a slight relief when he _finally_ wasn't pressed into the ground, his weight was light and he was taken into good care. 

* * *

Sherlock surveyed from behind the heavy changing room door and watched Magnussen pack his bag. _Even_ the way he packed his bag, Sherlock despised. Sherlock wanted to tare him apart piece by piece. He wanted Magnussen to feel ten times worse than what he made John feel. 

Magnussen was about to leave the room when Sherlock grabbed him by his collar and rammed him against the metal of the lockers with a smack. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Sherlock spat. They were the same height meaning it was an advantage to Sherlock as he was stronger than him, even though he might not show it. 

"Y-you," Magnussen hissed with his eyes expanding in shock. 

"Didn't you get it in your stupid little head to stay away from John, did you not get that fucking message last night?" Sherlock yelled as he crashed Magnussen against the locker again. He was sure he scraped Magnussen's back. 

"N-no," Magnussen said, clearly uncomfortable about the way Sherlock was holding him. 

Out of rage Sherlock ploughed his fist to Magnussen's face creating a crescent mark on his cheek. Blood started to seep from the wound. Sherlock struck him again before the scent of blood invaded Sherlock's nostrils. _Tempting._

Sherlock growled as he refrained from biting him. Sherlock really wanted to suck the blood from Magnussen and make him suffer inexplicable pain. Sherlock balled his firsts tighter. 

Then he felt a scaley hand cup his shoulder.

 _Mycroft._

"Sherlock let him go," Mycroft said sternly. 

Sherlock glared further at Magnussen, "Why should I?" 

"Because he's dangerous."

"Not as much as I am right now," Sherlock replied through gritted teeth. 

"Exactly, so let him go. He's not worth it."

Magnussen nodded at Mycroft's comment. Sherlock's grip loosened, releasing Magnussen. Magnussen scrambled to his feet. 

"Don't you go near John Watson, I don't even want you to speak to him or even, _even_ mention his name. If I ever find you _near_ him I will put a gun to your head and you _will_ be sorry." Sherlock grumbled. 

Magnussen never reacted. He flung his bag over his shoulder rapidly, clearly shaken, and passed Mycroft on the way out with his head low. Mycroft gave the same cold stare Sherlock was giving him. 

Mycroft obsevered his younger sibling in an outraged state, "Not wise Sherlock, not wise," Mycroft tutted. 

"I'm not even sorry, the dick got what he deserved."

"You were this close away from taking a chunk out of his neck. We'd get found out and then you'd _really_ need to leave your precious John Watson!" Mycroft exclaimed. 

Sherlock stood there arms crossed, worrying what would've happened _if_ Magnussen pushed Sherlock further. _Sherlock considered it._ He loathed how right Mycroft was. 

"The whole family would come crashing down," Mycroft shook his head in disappointment, "Over some silly little crush."

"Don't speak to me like that Mycroft." Sherlock argued. "He basically broke John's leg-" Sherlock gasped dramatically, "John!" 

Mycroft muttered, rolling his eyes, "Oh god sake." 

"Is he alright? I-I need to see him!" Sherlock fled to the door when Mycroft blocked the exit. 

"Don't! You're coming home. Mother and father are not happy with you nearly exposing our kind. You really don't want to introduce John Watson to Moriarty either-"

"Don't you dare even put that thought through my head," Sherlock warned Mycroft. 

Mycroft hummed after long eye contact with Sherlock, "You can see John another day but for now we _need_ to leave." 

* * *

"John, oh thank god you're okay," Harriet breathed a sigh of relief as she studied John. John had returned home, the natural feeling of his bed was good against his taught skin. 

"Fuck," John cursed as he moved up the bed to rest his back against his wooden headboard. "I feel like a right idiot!"

"Don't! You're safe and sound." She smiled softly. 

"Did we win?" He simply asked. 

"Yes, James got the last point." 

John closed his eyes and tilted his head back as it rested on the wall, John _could smell the victory_ , "Fucking knew we could do it. I need to see them-"

"John, I think you should stay in bed. For a couple of days at least... Your leg isn't in any condition to apply pressure to it."

John snorted, "Could only happen to me." John tried to look for a positive out of the situation creating humor. That's why he was so likeable. "That bastard never suffered though," John rolled his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't say he _never_ suffered..." Harriet said. 

John looked at her with his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"He walked out of the changing rooms with a black eye, looked like someone had punched him in the face. Looked _agony_ ," Harriet giggled. 

"But how? He was the only one in the changing room." 

"Looks like he wasn't," Harriet shrugged, "You've got a guardian angel by the looks of it." Harriet gave him a wink, "Dad's making tea downstairs. I'll bring some up to you." 

John mouthed a 'thank you' to Harriet before she headed downstairs. 

John wondered and rattled his brain to try and figure who John's _mystery hero_ was.

He had a slight chill when his phone lit up with a text. 

_**'Good game was it? -SH'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor jawn


	4. Reveal all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OooOoOooOh

John returned to school within a week, John's shoulder was damaged but he felt that distinct pain in his leg which caused him to walk with a limp and a single crutch. He was also banned from playing rugby for two weeks. 

"I'm doing good," was what John would say. John wasn't one for attracting attention so to not dwell on the subject was what John tried to achieve. He would just brush the subject.

Nearly everyone was giving John sympathy by asking if he was okay. _Not Sherlock._

"Good evening hop-a-long." Sherlock greeted John with a smile. 

John cracked a small laugh, "That's real funny that," he said in a bland tone. 

Sherlock hummed, "Well anything to see the bright side." 

"Apparently the weather is nice this weekend, why don't we do something, uh," John stuttered, "Not much mind you because of..." John lifted his leg, "Or you can just come to mine to study and sit out the back-"

Sherlock felt the nervousness in John's voice and at that was the root cause of his own nervousness. Sherlock didn't have friends and John asking Sherlock to do something at the weekend was a first. Sherlock didn't know how to react like a normal being that was when Sherlock accidentally tipped his water bottle, thankfully it was sealed shut, in the middle of them, cutting John off. Sherlock apologised repeatedly and they both grabbed the bottle.

A quick brush of the hands commenced. 

John felt Sherlock's ice cold skin against his own and it wasn't a cold day. "You're freezing!" John exclaimed, "are you cold?" John asked. 

"N-no, I'm... I feel fine John," Sherlock dismissed the fact that there was no blood running through his veins. Sherlock knew himself he wasn't the warmest of people, he hated to be reminded. 

"Do you want my jacket?" 

"Honestly John," Sherlock looked him straight in the eye before saying sternly, "I'm fine."

"What are you some sort of vampire," John laughed. 

Sherlock could only laugh. 

* * *

Sherlock met Mycroft at the school gate. 

"Mother wants to have a word with you." 

"Yeah well I'm taking John home, so she'll have to wait."

Mycroft slammed his hand on Sherlock’s car door preventing him from going inside. "You want to take John home over seeing mother. What's wrong with you!" Mycroft scowled. 

"You alright Sherlock?" John asked coming up to the bickering brothers. Silence. 

"My little brother is never alright," Mycroft remained the same cold stare at Sherlock. 

"Ah, so you must be Mycroft." 

Mycroft nodded towards John. "Don't be late," Mycroft widened his eyes at Sherlock before sauntering off. 

"He seems..." John tried to find the right word, "nice." 

"He's an idiot," Sherlock opened the passenger side door. John entered with a laugh. 

* * *

Silence made the air thick between Sherlock and John. John was aware of his growing feelings towards Sherlock and Sherlock was aware of the likewise situation. 

"Your eyes are lighter than they normally are," John pointed out. Starting a new conversation. 

"Will you give it a rest about my eyes John," Sherlock tutted as he studied the road ahead. 

"I think it's intriguing." 

"Under this light they're lighter." Sherlock replied. Sherlock was aware that whatever emotion he was feeling his eyes resembled the mood. It was pretty self explanatory what colour they changed depending on what mood. The lighter they are the more Sherlock feels comfortable and warm. Coincidentally it's when he was with John. 

"That's always your answer, It's strange I've never experienced it with anyone else, guess it makes you even more mysterious." John said whilst looking out the window, It was a gloom night. 

"You find me mysterious?" Sherlock's eyes flickered between his interior mirror and the windscreen. 

"I think everyone does, if anyone would've said to me 'Sherlock Holmes would be your best friend in the next few weeks', I would've laughed."

"I-I'm your... best friend?" Sherlock said but it was more like a question. 

"Yes, well... yes."

"I've never had a best friend." Sherlock muttered. 

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first," John gave Sherlock a small smile. "And since I'm the first I feel like it's my need to let you know that you can tell me anything, if there's something wrong Sherlock you need to tell me." 

Sherlock remained quiet. 

"I'm not accusing you, but I think there's something you're not telling me... I'm worried Sherlock, your eyes, you being painfully thin, cold as ice... I mean I'm not even sure you're alive." John chuckled. 

Sherlock remained quiet. Giving John a quick glance whilst keeping his head firmly straight. "What's right?" Sherlock snorted before he croaked, his voice breaking, "everything's wrong with me. I mean why don't you think I'd had one single friend after being at that school for six years! Obviously something's wrong with me."

John found nothing to discriminate Sherlock by, "There's nothing wrong with you Sherlock, what I'm saying is I don't want you to feel like you can't open up to me-" 

"How do you think I can, when I've never had someone like you." 

John was speechless. Not knowing how to terminate this conversation because it was becoming apparent that Sherlock was upset. 

Silence yet again. 

Sherlock humphed breaking the tension, "Look... have you got a specific time you need to be home by?" 

"No."

"Would you mind if I showed you something?"

"As long as I'm alive by the the end of it," John laughed trying to be light hearted. But there was no point in behind light hearted when you were the only one with a functioning heart. You'd only please yourself. 

Sherlock stopped the car within five minutes of John's house, his car looked over the river that was shining in the moon light. Sherlock left the car first leaving a bewildered John Watson inside. John finally took the hint and joined Sherlock. He gazed at the teen who was leaning against the bonnet with arms folded. 

"Do I trust you?" Sherlock asked as he stared into the river. 

John was confused, "Sorry, am I missing something?" 

"I'm asking myself if I trust you... my instincts are spiralling out of control and I'm fighting with myself whether to trust you or not."

"Sherlock don't be ridiculous, of course you trust me. After everything that just happened in the car-" 

"I know, just something's are better left unsaid."

"Sherlock you need to know that I'll be there for you as someone you can turn to in need of help." 

"I know, I-" Sherlock instinctively sniffed the air. 

John was completely puzzled. 

"Don't move." Sherlock warned John. 

John's heart jumped in his chest not understanding the situation. "Sherlock what's this about?" 

"Fucking shut up!" Sherlock cursed. He raised his nose to the air taking another sniff. "Someone's following us." 

John's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and he felt sick with worry. 

"Get in the car." Sherlock demanded. 

John rushed to the car and slammed the door. Sherlock hopped into the drivers side and immediately grabbed John's seatbelt with shaking hands, trying to buckle him in. 

"I've got it!" John said bluntly with a raised voice. Sherlock put the vehicle into reverse and raced onto the main road. "What's that all about?"

"Someone's been following us!" 

"Us? Why is anyone interested in us?" 

Sherlock bit back, "because people are watching me." Sherlock realised that he was harsh towards John. He was just panicking for John's sake. "They're watching what I say to you because it could destroy my life."

"If it's going to destroy your life don't bother telling me Sherlock," John bit back due to the concern for Sherlock's safety. 

"I think you'll find out sooner or later." 

"What's that suppose to mean!" exclaimed John.

Sherlock began to dial Mycroft. _It really was an emergency._ "Will you meet me and John outside Strathmore street? There's someone following us." 

John heard Mycroft's muffled voice, "It can't be him Sherlock. Me and Greg will be there don't let John out of your sight." 

"Sherlock I want to go home now, I'm getting creeped out." John said wearily. 

"You can't go home, right now that's not an option," Sherlock's eyes kept darting into every mirror possible. If john knew any better he'd say Sherlock was paranoid. 

* * *

John noticed two figures in the distance, relatively the same height as one another. John realised it was Mycroft. 

Sherlock rolled up to Mycroft and told John to wait in the car. Sherlock was sure to lock the car door behind him. 

"I told you to leave him alone Sherlock." Mycroft snapped. 

"Mycroft will you please help your brother out, he obviously cares about John and if The Domenico find out he's crossing paths with a human they'll crucify him." Greg tried to fend for Sherlock. 

Sherlock gave Mycroft a pleading look, "Mycroft I can't lose him." 

"You should've thought about that before getting involved." Mycroft hissed. "You're still young...er than me-" 

"Well I've been dead for 124 years," Sherlock shrugged. 

"Yes but I'm older than you, appearance-wise." Mycroft narrowed his eyes. "What I'm getting across is, you should've listened to me. I know what I'm doing."

"Yes and I know what I am too. I've never met anyone like John and I need to protect him."

"You're going way over the limit, he can protect himself." Mycroft argued. 

"I can't let him go home in this state. Not if The Domenico are following him. Because they will be Mycroft and you know it." Sherlock looked at his brother in guilt, "I can't let them do anything to him." 

"Very well, Although I do not tolerate this relationship... or whatever it is. I would not like to see my little brother in danger despite how much I may despise him. Me and Greg shall talk to who ever is watching you two and we will follow you home as a guide. Only this once Sherlock." Mycroft said bluntly. 

Sherlock nodded in agreement, "Thank you." He returned back to the car. 

He turned to a petrified John, and gave him a reassuring smile, "everything's going to be okay."

* * *

That night remained on John's mind when he returned home, pondering all the endless possibilities. He could've swore he had seen Mycroft in the woods at his house when he entered with the same bloke that accompanied him when speaking to Sherlock. Just how fast was Mycroft? 

John never believed in fairy tails, characters such as vampires and werewolves were never a thought that crossed his mind. Until tonight.   
It made sense, everything, that's when John switched on his computer and stayed up all night researching background information on immortality.

* * *

It had been two days and Sherlock never received a text message. In some ways he thought John was ignoring him, he never seen him at school which raised Sherlock's anxiety. 

"Any word on lover boy yet?" Mycroft said smugly.

"Piss off." Sherlock snapped and snatched his car keys to head to school. 

When Sherlock arrived he saw John with Mike laughing. He seemed happy; Sherlock wasn't. Sherlock left his car and barged past John.

At the end of the day John followed Sherlock into the woods behind school. Sherlock was aware of John's presence and escaped his view, Sherlock was watching John search for him.

He found it slightly amusing as John was checking behind every tree to find Sherlock, dipping and ducking under branches. Sherlock started to feel the growing need of blood in his system. He hadn’t hunted for two days and he felt his ability to move faster deteriorate. 

John became engrossed in the woods and travelled further and further in order to find where Sherlock had disappeared to. He heard a crunch of twigs behind him, all of a sudden who John expected to be there wasn’t who he wanted it to be. It was a giant hound. 

John felt his heart beat through his ears and his stomach dropped at the animals sharp teeth. John knew he couldn’t out run this hound and he was targeted as the prey. Danger surrounded John as he had nooner or nowhere to hide. 

As soon as the hound bared it’s teeth ready to pounce, John closed his eyes, and heard the hound suddenly begin to sulk. The hound’s cries were pitchy. John couldn’t believe his eyes. Sherlock’s teeth were latching onto the hounds neck as Sherlock held the creature down with all his strength, the animal was tossing and turning trying to escape Sherlock’s piercing teeth but had no luck as the animal began to grow weaker and weaker until it finally gave up and collapsed in Sherlock’s arms. 

Sherlock felt himself reviving naturally and he felt his face brighten with colour. Once the animal had fully been sucked bone dry, Sherlock scrambled to his feet and looked at a petrified John. 

“You shouldn’t have followed me John,” Sherlock grumbled. “Go away,” Sherlock said bluntly turning his back towards John. He was ashamed. “You shouldn’t have witnessed that, if only you hadn’t fucking followed me,” Sherlock scowled now facing John, “you wouldn’t have.” 

John was speechless, “I-I want an explanation,” John finally stuttered. 

“No, you could’ve got yourself killed if I wasn’t around!” Sherlock was clearly in an upset situation. Everything about this moment to Sherlock was fucked up. 

“What did you just do, I don’t understand...” 

“Saved your fucking life,” Sherlock tutted. 

“You’re not like me,” John said with his chest heaving up and down. His heart rattling against his ribs. “You’re not like me at all.” 

“State the obvious,” Sherlock muttered. 

“So, so what are you then? A fucking vampire, is that it?” John crossed his arms waiting for a response. 

“John, you weren’t suppose to find out.”

John approached Sherlock closer, “Find out... Sherlock. What about the last couple of nights, I told you, you can tell me anything. Does that mean nothing to you?”

“You don’t understand. My whole family can be affected by me confessing to what I really am.” 

John started to feel betrayed. Like his friendship with Sherlock was a lie this whole time. “I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“No, I know, but someone is always watching and if The Domenico found out that what I was going to tell you,” Sherlock wanted to cry in that moment, he wanted to pour all his feelings out to John, Sherlock leaned back against a tree resting his head; in the light his Adam’s apple was prominently highlighted. “Oh John, all the things I’ve been through.” 

John felt helpless in front of Sherlock. He could clearly tell how damaged this boy, teen... vampire was. “Ay, Sherlock, I’m here.” John began to rub his palm against Sherlock’s upper arm in comfort. “Look you can’t get rid of me now, even though I did just see you tear a hound to shreds,” John added humour to which they both started to lightly chuckle. 

The air was light and surrounding them in the sky was the whistling of birds. 

Sherlock craved John’s warmth. He found it hard to resist him. “I want to show you something.” Sherlock swing John onto his back and bolted through the trees and branches. John’s eyes actually watered by how fast Sherlock was travelling. John felt the whole world go by him in the matter of seconds but he never felt as safe and secure as he did right there.

Sherlock finally settled John down and he began to unbutton his collar. 

“Woah, what you doing?” John quickly asked, feeling stripped, he tried to mask the break in his voice by clearing his throat. 

“Showing you the reason why I never come to school on sunny days.” Sherlock hopped into a beam of sunlight and as the light casted on his neck and face, John’s breath was taken away from him for a moment. 

John studied how Sherlock’s pale complexion gleamed in the sunlight. His skin was radiant and looked like it was encrusted with diamonds. Sherlock looked like a million dollars standing there, shining, but even John Watson wouldn’t say a million dollars covered the beauty Sherlock behold. “I look like a disco ball,” Sherlock chuckled jumping from the stone back to the ground next to John. He was conscious of the amount of skin he was presenting John with so he began to button up again, to John’s dismay. 

“I think that’s astounding, totally and utterly,” John’s eyes met Sherlock’s innocent ones. John never finished the sentence as their gaze intensified. Sherlock was the first to break the contact with turning on his heels immediately. 

“You’re blowing it out of proportion John, I am a monster and nothing more.” Sherlock was doubting himself yet again. John chased after Sherlock who was walking in the opposite direction. 

“You’re not a monster Sherlock.”

“Look at me,” Sherlock near enough screeched, “I’m not like you, how many people can you actually say you’ve met that kill for a living.” 

“You’ve not harmed me in anyway so I cannot give an opinion.”

“Stop trying to justify yourself for me John. No one can convince me other wise what I am and amen't.” 

“Looks like you don’t know yourself very well then,” John quirked his brow. “I can see nothing other than a teenager going through school that yes, may be on the pale side, yes, maybe too skinny and yes, very distant from other but you’re not a monster. Nothing of the sort!”

“You don’t know what I have done in the past...”

“I couldn’t give two shits about what you’ve done in the past. You’re not harming anyone at the minute but yourself, feeding false lies into your brain!” John shook his head not understanding why Sherlock was so blind. 

Sherlock stopped, “I cannot control my thirst...” Sherlock’s eyes lowered, “especially when I’m with you.” 

John simply shrugged. 

Sherlock expected John to leave, “Why are you not running away?” He asked in confusion. “I can kill you.”

“You’re my best friend. That’s why I’m not leaving. If you want to get through this I will help you. I’m not worried that you will kill me, because you won’t.” John then added in a grittier voice, “I know that you won’t.”

Sherlock’s eyes met John’s own. Sherlock’s mobile started to ring in that moment and Sherlock retrieved it from his pocket with a silent sigh. 

“Girlfriend?” John questioned. 

“No.” Sherlock answered, “I don’t have one.”

John’s brows arched up in surprise at the very handsome Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock then added, “Just one very annoying brother.” 

John laughed. “We best get going.”


	5. Would you...

“Watson, you coming to have a drink with us?” Mike said to John as they descended out of the rugby pitch. 

John’s eyes flickered up to see Sherlock at the gate leaning against the school gates with shades on courting a large grin. John could feel his mouth water at Sherlock’s radiant smile and perfectly carved cheekbones. “Oh, uh, I’m actually catching a ride home with Sherlock.” 

Mike understood and gave John a friendly pat on the back before jogging in the opposite direction. 

John lowered his head and sauntered over to Sherlock. 

Sherlock never moved. He leaned against the black metal as he watched John approach him. He looked smart in his tatty rugby uniform. Sherlock smirked crossing his arms, “Nice uniform.” Sherlock was sporting a leather jacket and white shirt with tight noir skinny jeans. 

“You look like a delinquent,” John retaliated. 

“I suppose I am,” Sherlock said in his deep baritone voice. John hadn’t heard anything smoother.

“What’s happening today?” John asked as they both walked to Sherlock’s car. John went to grab the handle of the passenger door before Sherlock but with Sherlock’s rapid ability he quickly rushed past John and opened he passenger for him with a smug look. “You know you could use that speed wisely. We need someone like you on the rugby team.” John ducked into the seat. 

Sherlock was sat in the drivers seat before John could breathe. “I’ve got better things to do than join a rugby team.” Sherlock started to drive. 

“Like what? Sink your teeth into someone’s neck?” John noticed in the corner of his eye Sherlock smiling to himself.

“I don’t kill people, I’m not like other vampires. My family and I hunt. We depend on animals just like humans. Except we feed off of their blood rather than their meat.” 

“But you said to me that you craved my blood.”

“It’s not like I don’t like human blood. I choose to hunt animals specifically. Me drinking human blood is like you having a... meal at a five star restaurant. I want it so bad but I can’t put myself to kill someone.” 

John felt privileged that Sherlock was slowly opening himself to John. “I don’t think I could have the strength to do that,” John chuckled.

“Believe me, you can’t even imagine.”

“So is your family... all vampires?” Asked john. 

“Yes. Mycroft, Eurus, Greg, Mother and Father. I am the youngest but have lived the longest,” Sherlock sighed, “I was dying of a disease back in 1927 and my father, Cedric, was a trained doctor. He had no solution of saving me. My biological parents abandoned me when I had the disease so evidently my life would be hell. But Cedric saved me and I’m forever thankful for that.” Sherlock muttered the last sentence. 

“Did it hurt?” John asked innocently, intrigued in the conversation. 

“Fuck Yeah, I cant describe the pain except using the word excruciating. It’s worse than breaking every bone in your body and I’m not even exaggerating.” 

“So you’ve been 18 for a long time.” John chuckled lightheartedly. 

Sherlock nodded, “I should be dead.”

“No, you are dead...” John furrowed his brows. 

“Let’s not dwell on the subject John.” 

“What about your brother and sister?”

“Same thing, Eurus had a terrible upbringing. She’s the middle child. But life’s good for her now. She can still be a little bitch though,” Sherlock grinned at John. “Mycroft, pretty self explanatory, he actually came into my fathers hands when he was diagnosed with a heart condition. Only months to live and Cedric done the same thing he done to me. That’s how he met mother too, the hospital and they’ve been in love ever since,” Sherlock gazed through the windscreen. 

“That’s romantic.” John said, “love at first sight.”

“If there even is such a thing,” scoffed Sherlock. 

“You don’t believe in love?” John slightly bit back.

Sherlock gulped, “It’s not really something I’ve thought of as I have never experienced it myself.” Sherlock quickly said wanting to end the subject. 

“You’ve never had experiences?” John’s jaw dropped. 

“Never.”

“But everyone your age- god Sherlock, you’re like a hundred years older than me, you must of had... experiences. Women must throw themselves at you!”

Sherlock shook his head, “If the fairer sex is your department Watson I’ll leave you to handle the work.”

“Boyfriend?” John questioned. 

Sherlock coughed unexpectedly. “Like I said I’ve had no experience. And having a boyfriend wouldn’t be acceptable.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Fuck sake Sherlock, you’re not living in the 19th century.” John spat. 

“I was brought up in an era where you couldn’t even be seen with a boy hugging you. Most of my family are ancient too so it’s not as acceptable as a ‘normal’ marriage.” Sherlock muttered. 

“You’re unattached then... like me.”

“You’re not... involved?” Sherlock asked with open ears. 

“No. Just keep to myself really,” John mumbled. 

Sherlock tried not to smile. 

This was going to be the start of something beautiful.

* * *

Days went by where Sherlock and John’s bond grew stronger. They spent nearly every day together (apart from when John’s dad came home drunk). Sherlock’s ability of deductions came in handy when it came to his best friend. The word ‘best friend’ was still unfamiliar on Sherlock’s tongue but he loved saying it. 

John was at home, it was a Saturday, when Sherlock jumped through his window. John’s eyes darted towards his open window and seen Sherlock’s slim figure standing under the light of John’s room. 

“Sherlock- what are you doing here!” John started to panic as his father was downstairs. He wouldn’t approve of another boy in Sherlock’s bedroom. 

“I came to see you, infact I wanted to ask you a question.” 

John could see Sherlock mentally fidgeting. “Alright just be quiet, my fathers down-“

“I know,” Sherlock sighed. The look they transferred between one another said a thousand words, John's eyes were tired and broken. Shelrock deduced that he had been up all night listening to his fathers drunken arguments. “The question is, and you don’t need to agree like don’t feel the need to go with it-"

“Sherlock just tell me for fuck sake.”

“Would you accompany me to a ball... a masquerade ball...” Sherlock was hesitant. 

John didn’t know how to reply so in return just stared blankly at Sherlock as he tried to redeem himself. 

“Like I said you don’t have to go, it’s just... the invites there if you want it.” 

“A-and it’s going to be full of your family?”

“Yes, vampires.” Sherlock said, “It’s a risky move but I would love it if you would go... with... me.” 

John wasn’t sure was Sherlock was getting at, the innocence in Sherlock’s eyes drove John into a whole different dimension. 

“I spoke to my mother and father, they said it would be okay for you to go. It’s not a huge ball. And it’s an annual thing our clan does.” Sherlock took a deep breath like he was going to say something else but he refrained himself from doing so. 

“Uh, yeah, sure... I’ll go. When is it?” 

“Tomorrow night.” 

“Tomorrow night!” John exclaimed, forgetting of his intoxicated father downstairs. 

“I know it’s soon.”

“Soon?” John furrowed his brows, “It’s tomorrow.”

“Yeah I know.. I couldn’t bring myself to ask you earlier.” Sherlock’s faze dropped to the floor avoiding eye contact with John. 

John felt like he was slightly too harsh so he apologised. “It’s just I won’t have an outfit.” 

“That’s where another great plan of mine comes in!” Sherlock beamed. 

John scoffed waiting. 

“I’d like to invite you to my house tomorrow before the ball, to meet my parents.” Sherlock thankfully hid the growing crimson in his cheeks. 

“John!” A bellowing voice came from outside John’s bedroom. Sherlock's head whipped towards to the door. “I best get going,” Sherlock rushed towards the window and just as he was climbing out John caught his attention by calling his name. Sherlock peered back at John. 

“See you tomorrow.” Was all John said. 

Sherlock fled John’s room with a huge grin.

* * *

The next day, Sherlock had picked John up in his expensive car. John felt like royalty next to Sherlock as Sherlock tried his hardest to make John feel needed; the total opposite of what he feels at home. “I’ve got a plan.” Sherlock announced.

John hummed in response. 

“At this ball you’ll be the only person there with a pulse,” Sherlock hoped John would get the hint, “So I’m going to put my scent over you to mask the fact that you are human.” 

“Are you sure that’ll work?” John asked 

“I hope so,” Sherlock briefly glanced at John and then fixed his eyes back on the road. 

Two minutes later John and Sherlock had arrived at their destination. John was in awe of the size of the house and how modern it looked. Sherlock opened John’s door to which he stumbled out. “This is amazing!” John said with a dropped jaw. 

Sherlock snorted, “what did you think it was going to be dreary with cauldrons and coffins,” Sherlock leaned towards John with a smile, “such a stereotype.” Sherlock held the door open for John as he stepped inside.

Mycroft suddenly appeared in front of the couple. “The vampire and his human have arrived,” he said with a Cheshire Cat grin. 

“Piss off Mycroft and make yourself useful instead of cataloging every step I take,” Sherlock said coldly. “This way John,” He brushed past Mycroft and headed upstairs. 

“Just for the record I’m not his human,” John said to Mycroft before he followed Sherlock’s footsteps. Ironic. 

“Mother and father this is John, John, this is my mother and father.” Sherlock introduced them to each other. 

Violet, Sherlock’s mother, stepped from around the kitchen bunker and came up to John and gave him a big squeeze. “Aw, I’m so glad Sherlock has made one friend,” Violet turned back to Cedric, the father, and beamed, “Isn’t this wonderful.”

Sherlock was at the side scoffing, he knew they’d be embarrassing. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs Holmes,” John smiled warmly. 

“Awk, call me Violet dear. This is my husband Cedric,” Violet encouraged Cedric to come closer.

“John Watson,” Cedric forced his hand in front of him, “my son speaks very fondly of you.” 

John retaliated with, “Sherlock’s a good friend of mine.” 

“Yes I can see.” Cedric made a sly dig at Sherlock trying to hide his blush. 

“Will you be attending the ball, dear?” Violet questioned, her eyes flickering between John and Sherlock. 

“Yes it would be an honour.” 

Just then a girl who looked in the early stages of her teen years flew into the living room through the open patio doors. “I smelled flesh in our home.”

John analysed the girl, she was short in height, long black hair tailing down to her hips. Ivory skin. Clearest of blue eyes. 

“Eurus, This is my friend John Watson.” Sherlock mumbled. 

“He’s going to be attending the ball with us tonight!” Violet said excitedly. 

“What? Sherlock actually got a date,” she chuckled as she hopped up onto the kitchen counter. 

“Eurus,” Cedric muttered with a look of annoyance. 

“We’re going upstairs.” Sherlock announces before heading off without John. 

John hesitantly said, “lovely to meet you all.” A new environment with a different culture made John feel uneasy. 

On their travels upstairs John took in the walls, they were so bare and bright white. Sherlock’s skin matched the same tone of the walls. Greg greeted them in the hall way. “Hey, John right?”

“What’re you doing here Greg?” Sherlock interrupted.

“I’m going to this ball with you guys.” Greg grinned. “You taking him as your date?”

“No. As a friend.” Sherlock replies bluntly. 

Greg smirked towards Sherlock, his eyes golden. “The ball is in two hours, John do you have appropriate attire?” Greg asked. 

“I was just going to wear this,” John said cautiously, waving his hand over his checkered shirt and jeans. 

“Oh no,” Greg gasped at his sense of style. “Sherlock. Do you mind if I dress John, he can’t turn up in that.” 

Sherlock chuckled, “You should see his jumpers.”

John shot Sherlock a daring look to which Sherlock stopped laughing. “If you’ve got anything that’ll fit me.” 

“I’ve got just the trick,” Greg snapped his fingers, “Follow me, in the mean time Sherlock, you should get ready.” 

Sherlock hates taking orders from everyone. He was his own self but he wanted John to feel at home. 

* * *

Sherlock was at the bottom of his stair case as his mother, who was dressed in a red gown emphasising the curve of her shape, fondled with his lapels. Sherlock was wearing a black suit with a plum coloured shirt underneath that was too tight. “Mother, I’m fine.” Sherlock tutted rolling his shoulders. 

Greg walked down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. “You’re gonna love this,” he smirked. 

“Love what?” Sherlock questioned with a confused face. 

Just then John appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a dark grey suit with a lighter grey shirt underneath. His face was his behind a grey masquerade mask that sculpted his slim face perfectly. Sherlock’s mouth dropped in awe at the fitted suit. 

Sherlock blinked a few times to make sure the picture infront of him was real. John sauntered down the stairs and went straight to Sherlock. “I don’t usually wear suits, does it look fine?” 

Sherlock was lost for words. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of him. 

“Yeah, it looks great John.” Greg said on be half of Sherlock. “Doesn’t it Sherlock,” Greg nudged him out of his trance.

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Yes," then said louder, "Yes."

Greg was smirking behind John's shoulder as he sauntered off to stand beside Mycroft. Mycroft rolled his eyes at how Sherlock was drooling. "Every one's ready then, lets go." Cedric said in a hoarse voice.

* * *

 

John's nerves were getting the better of him as he started to shake, John didn't know if it was his nerves or because of the weather, the air nipped his skin. Sherlock's family rushed in leaving Sherlock and John to stoll behind. "Before we go in I want to give you something," Sherlock muttered. The two boys stood outside the doors, their shoes sinking into the pebbles that led you up to the main entrance. 

Sherlock pulled out a golden necklace and stuck it out infront of him, he had never given anyone a gift before so was unsure of how to present the chain to John. "It's got my scent over it, so noone knows you're mortal. I've had this chain every since 1893 just after I was bitten and... thought it'd look nice on you also."

John's eyes flickered between the gold and sherlock's red face. "Wow, Sherlock, I don't know what to say..." John really was lost for words. 

"Say nothing and put it on quick before anyone realises," Sherlock flashed John a small smile before they headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like to vision young Eurus as Effy Stonem loll  
> Hope you're all enjoying this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/reviews would be appriciated x


End file.
